Project Summary/Abstract The value of mannequin-based simulation is well recognized and is incorporated extensively into medical education. In general, their primary purpose is to simulate a physical patient on which to learn, demonstrate, and test skill without fear of harming patients prior to entering clinical environments. Despite their substantial benefits, they have several fundamental limitations. Proposed is a system to combine and leverage the advantages of both existing physical mannequin-based training and virtual media to support clinical learning using Augmented Reality (AR). This Phase I project will focus on creating and evaluating a proof of concept system. An engaging, interactive training course using the prototype system will be developed as a case study for clinical nursing training on pressure injuries ? an oftentimes preventable injury that is attributed to tremendous human suffering and represents a significant cost burden on our health care system. The course will leverage existing mannequin-based training used at the UMN and be evaluated by both instructors and students at the School of Nursing.